Loves Just Around The Corner
by LoneWolf LUFC
Summary: A highly descriptive one shot of Simba and Nala's first meeting, Aye the lone wolf is back my friends, please read and review


**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, not mine ect ect**

**Awoooooooooo! Yes dear readers The Lone Wolf is BACK! After a lengthy absence and much soul searching, I managed to fight my way from the realms of depression to reach the point that I am currently at. I'm sure a girl for me will eventually come along if I stop looking for her. So here I am with a new story a one shot to settle the dust and to play with the words I love so much. **

**I would also like to take this time to thank all my readers who were kind enough to message me and remind me that I love writing, thank you so much.**

**Right back to it, enjoy the new and improved LONE WOLF AWOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Love around the Corner

Simba POV

I yawned in the early morning light that filtered through the mouth of the den. The sun shone brightly in the sky and the birds twittered happily as though nothing was amiss.

I stretched cracking a series of bones in spine, the satisfying clicks reminding me that the little joys in life were worth living for.

I decided to take a quick walk around pride rock whilst the adults slept, the light from the mouth of the den became brighter the closer I came to the outside world. A fluttering breeze passed through the air shifting the balance. The coolness cut through the fiery heat that radiated from my fur like a hot knife through butter. The cleansing fingers ran rampant through my mane ruffling my ears and sweeping the sleepiness from me. I reopened my eyes to see a vast landscape before me, the pride lands that would one day be mine to rule. I aspired to be a legendary king as my grandfather before me; I wanted to show that to be a great king was nothing for me. My arrogance would be my undoing in but minutes to come, though this knowledge evaded my grasp with ease. I slowly set off padding me paws along the dry rocky ground, I always enjoyed looking out over the side of pride rock on my early morning walks, to see the majesty of the lands from high above as though I was flying amongst the birds.

What I hadn't banked on was anyone else doing the same thing, something that had never happened before would happen today and spark a series of events that in the short space of half an hour would define my life for years to come. The first event arrived in a short sharp shock as my head collided with a solid object. I rubbed my head feeling a bruise and turned to curse the thing that I had caused myself harm upon. The rock I was expecting to see upon closer inspection turned out to be a tan lioness with crystallised blue eyes. The second event that would occur was the sudden desertion of the air in my lungs. It felt as though a rhino had charged into my solar plexus driving any loose air from me. Lack of air meant lack of thinking power, and lack of thinking power led to stupid mistakes like blurting the first think that came into your head out. But at the present moment in time the only thing that managed to form in my head was a bruise and a very vague and blunt response.

"Uh– Wow" I sucked in trying desperately to fill my failing lungs; I felt nothing so I sucked desperately once more. Again nothing I tried thrice more before my chest began to hurt and I realised that I had indeed been breathing in. After a moment's relief it occurred to me that my chest was hurting because I had inhaled too much, I exhaled wildly clearing my throat. The numbness ebbed away to a throbbing pain on my head and a frantic pounding in my chest.

Who was this girl? I had never before laid my eyes upon her. She was indeed a beauty. Her cheek bones protruded just enough to give her face character. The sharpness of the edge fell short and melted gracefully into her fur, the run of her jaw line was flawless, the fur smoothly groomed into perfection. Not a stray hair rebelled against the hours of patient grooming it must have taken for this mystery girl to look so angelic. Her nose was straight and short but not in a poor likeness to her beauty elsewhere. The girl's eyebrows were evenly spaced and identical on each side.

But the girl's eyes were enough to drown me in my own sweat. The whites of her eyes were as pure as an angel's skin, the shine if the light making them glitter. The iris was a very fine turquoise that glinted with hidden secrets. The bluest oceans seemed grey in comparison. The blackness of her pupils was enough to reflect my image both physically and mentally, I could see a scared cub in her eyes. It brought a poignant realisation to me; I was just a cub not a king, not a ruler, just a cub. In the few seconds it had taken me to study the girl's unholy splendour she had done little but await a word to pass my trembling lips.

Once it became apparent that I was more capable of changing species than I was of producing a simple sentence the girl took matters into her own paws.

"Hello I'm, terribly sorry" The girl's voice was like a musical melody sent from the heavens to rescue the lost souls of the earth. It produced a faith and fond belief that life was the pinnacle of achievements. To live was to succeed.

Finally my instinctive showmanship overtook my pensive mind and drove me into a conversation.

"Oh it's ok I'm the one who should be sorry, I thought I was the only one who came up here" The girl smiled gently, melting the very fibre of my soul.

"My names Nala" Nala chimed imparting me with the sudden urge to dance.

"I... I'm p…princess S...Simba" I stammered overlooking my slip of the tongue.

"Princess?" Nala quizzed a sly smile adorning her features.

"NO! I mean prince Simba" I corrected flushing awkwardly.

"Or were you just trying to imply something?" Nala questioned in a flirty voice.

The blood in my body all decided to delegate a meeting in my face all at once. Nala giggled in a charming way.

"I was just kidding" she teased playfully.

"K…kidding?" I asked blankly.

"About asking me to be your princess" she said slowly watching my expression.

"Oh yeah" I vacantly responded staring at her once more.

"I mean what do you think I am?" Nala asked looking away jokingly.

"Pretty…." I said aloud blatantly ignoring the warnings going off in my mind.

"Pretty?" Nala asked turning to me a look of hope on splattered across her character.

"Pretty bloody stunning" I relented. This was the understatement of the centaury she was more than stunning she was magnificent. Nala stared at me for a few seconds her face unreadable before committing to a sentence.

"Are you ok?" she asked as the redness in my cheeks slowly turned purple.

Lacking the ability to remember how to speak without gurgling I nodded frantically, succeeding in almost head butting her. She smiled at me suddenly shy.

"Do you _like_ me? She asked suddenly.

"Since the moment I met you" I blurted out forgetting the time.

"Well it was like five minutes ago" Nala added awkwardly. A sudden surge of courage coursed through my veins.

"Well five golden minutes that make the rest of the day seem silver" I recited not entirely sure what it was I was trying to convey to her.

However it seemed to have worked from the abrupt brightening of her expression.

"Awwww I've liked you for so long it's hard to remember" Nala confessed bashfully. I followed you up here to have a chance to talk to you alone" The more confident I became the less bold Nala became; it was as though an exchange of emotions were taking place.

"Nala, will you err, I mean would you be my g… g…. gir-"

"Girlfriend?" Nala yelped gleefully.

I nodded frantically, a move that was mimicked by a suddenly giddy Nala.

The two of us had set off on our walk as lonely yet optimistic cubs and returned a newly conceived couple that would grow from a simple crush relationship, to a love that would be severed by no earthly powers.

Neither of us realised at the time that love was just around the corner in a more literal sense.

**Awoooooooo! I love using a lot of very big complicated English words, you could call me a wordsmith on the matter. I know the beginning sounded a little stereotypical English but it's staying now, I', happy with it and I think it's different but, never mind what I think what did you think, only one way to find out, REVIEW! Until next time my dear readers this is The Lone Wolf signing out. Awoooooooo!**


End file.
